FlipAnim - Server Crash (AU by Agentpman1whitebird)
"Flipanim: Server Crash" is a custom Flipanim AU, created by the user Agentpman1whitebird, the story focuses on what would happen to all the user's personas and original characters in the website months after an unexplained and unexpected shut down of the website. Since there are no moderators or users, the personas and OCs began to riot, panic and destroy, their once called home, a wasteland. There's no rules or safety, and in order to survive the character must hide, or salvage, even killing others if they have to. Everyone who survived and was left in this wild, glitchy world has changed and likely not for the better. This custom AU got so popular that many users have joined it and created a version of their character based in this. Anyone is allowed to join this AU or make their character in this AU. Some examples at to how one's character should look include having a color pallet that's limited to the default colors on FlipAnim's editor, and at least one white-grid base scar, because of the attempt of the website on deleting all the remaining data that it actually didn't get fully erased as some didn't get erased, because of that, every survivor have painful scars that are colored like the editor's base grid. Every character or persona who once had some sort of power will now have it revoked. Characters who used to be able to fly can still fly but they can't fly too high because others can shoot them to get their loot, or even in worst cases, for food. The ones who didn't make it became white-grid base spaces in the shape of bodies, that will appear all around the wasteland. "There is only one important rule in the wasteland: NEVER get close to the featured bar section. There's something very strange, huge, disgusting and dangerous that no one knows where it came from, some say it's a glitch where every featured animation has merged into one beast. No one has ever gotten a full view of it, but those who have didn't make it long. The few that DID make it back alive claimed it to be unimaginably horrifying. And what it does to its victims, no one has the words to explain. The most we know is that it only attacks those who get too close... And if you're spotted, well... you'd better be grateful you had a nice run." In the Server Crash AU, FlipAnim's persona himself is a... mysterious case. After he inexplicably shut down his own website, he was never seen again in the wasteland. There have been hints that he's still out there, but no one knows exactly where. He's basically a myth. Some claim he's out surviving on his own, hidden away from the public in peace. Others say he's a quiet murderer and kills anyone that goes near his territory. There are even rumors of him being dead. The mystery of FlipAnim's strange disappearance is truly unknown to anyone. But some survivors claim he is the key to restoring FlipAnim to its former glory and saving the world for good. Those survivors depend on him to bring back their home, but others swore to seek revenge on the blue man for what he's caused. The AU is still being written and there's a few posts where pman explains it, so there's not much more information about it, the creator of it said that his idea for this AU might become a fan-fiction that, maybe, will later become an animated series. By the moment the only post about the AU as a story itself is this one. http://flipanim.com/anim=uiXhFZ0q Category:Alternate Universe